Final Fantasy X2 Christmas Special
by GlitteryCloud
Summary: Its Christmas and Tidus is not a happily little boy! And Rikku? Well she's her normal self!Read and Review!


**FFX-2 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

(24th December. It's Christmas in Spira and we close in on Besaid Village. There is a massive Christmas tree in the middle and it's all perfectly decorated.)

Hey Yuna! What you up to?" Tidus calls out to Yuna while walking towards his and Yuna's house

Don't come in! I'm wrapping up your present." Yuna turned to the door to make sure that Tidus didn't seen the present for him.

Ok. If you need me, I'll be talking to Wakka." Tidus replied to her with a mischeivious smirk on his face.

"Ok!" Yuna yelled to Tidus and returned back to wrapping the present up. But Tidus didn't do what he said he was going to do, which was talk to Wakka. He pulled back the curtain a little and spied on Yuna, to see what his present was.

Hee Hee she'll never know!" Tidus said quietly laughing to himself.

Hey Tidus!" Wakka called over to Tidus, wondering if he'll come talk to him.

WHAT!" Tidus yelled in annoyance at Wakka, soon he realised it wasn't a good idea to shout as he was supposed to be spying on Yuna, so he slapped his hand over his mouth.

You gonna come talk to me or what ya?" Wakka was getting a little annoyed.

Be quiet! I'll be over in a minute!" Tidus whispered back to Wakka. Suddenly, Yuna stood up as she noticed what Tidus was doing, she stood at the door waiting till Tidus turned back around. When Tidus did he gave out a really big scream.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! What hell was that for? You scared the shit out of me!" Tidus yelled while clenching his heart in shock.

Well then, you shouldn't have been spying on me to see what your present was, should you." Yuna gave a wicked smile back to him in answer. Everyone had heard the scream and rushed over to see what the commotion was about.

Hey what's going on? We heard a girl scream" Lulu asked with a worried face, which was also confused. Tidus gave Lulu an evil look.

What is that for? Did I so something wrong?" Lulu looked back at Tidus in utter confusion.

Ha Ha! I think that was Tidus screaming! HA HA!" Rikku pointed at Tidus and started laughing her head off at him.

Not funny Rikku!" Tidus yelled at Rikku, raising his fist, threatining to hit her.

Jecht was right you are a hic whinny little bastard." Yuna had managed to revive Auron as well as Tidus in time for Christmas. And Auron was already drunk!

HA HA! Why was he screaming anyway?" Wakka laughed at Auron's remark and asked Tidus.

I wasn't screaming! I was just yelling, ok?" Tidus tried to defend himself, but it didn't look like it was going to work.

Whatever you say, ya?" Wakka replied and Tidus gave him a look as if he wasn't going to get out of this.

Yuna cecided to tell everyone what happened. He was spying on me, to see what I was wrapping up for him, so I decided to scare him. And It worked! Hee hee!" Everyone except Tidus started laughing

(At the gate to the village, 7 figures appeared. It was Paine, Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, Leblanc, omi and logos)

Hey! It's Gippal!" Rikku shouts to everybody and runs up to him and literally jumos on him to give him a hug

Hey, it's Cid's daughter! How ya been?" Gippal laughed and Rikku scowled at him in annoyance.

Excuse me, but I have a name you know. It's Rikku. Say it with me, Ri-kku" Rikku said back to him, making it very clear what Gippal needs to call her.

"Whatever you say!" Gippal smirked and put her down, so she was standing on the floor again.

Hey everyone! Come join us!" Yuna called over to the group and waved at them, calling them over with her hand gesture. All, now 8 of them, walked over to where Yuna and everybody else was.

It was weird when we landed." Leblanc started to say.

"Oh… Why?" Yuna asked, although she thought that Leblanc might say something about the 'screaming' coming from Tidus.

"Well, we heard a really loud scream from a girl. Any ideas?" Logos continued for Leblanc looking around the group wondering if anyone knew. By now, Rikku really couldn't contain her laughter and at the same time, Tidus was turning red with anger and embarrassment.

Rikku shouted out in laughter. "IT WAS TIDUS! HA HA. YUNA FRIGHTENED HIM AND HE SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL!"

SHUT UP RIKKU!" Tidus shouted at Rikku in real anger. The extra 7 people were now laughing loudly with everyone else. Tidus was so angry, he went inside the house and lay on the bed.

Everybody fuck off now, or I'll hurt you all! Especially Rikku!" Tidus shouted to everyone as he closed the door.

Rikku sneaked into the house and started pinching Tidus' cheeks (face) like he was a little child and started talking all sweet. "Aaaawww, did Tidy-Widy get all embarrassed and angry!

GET OUT! Tidus snatched Rikku's wrist, pulled across the house and literally threw her out the house and she ended up head first into the ground. Everyone else were now all sitting around the massive christmas tree.

The christmas tree looks really nice." Piane complimented whoever did the tree.

Thank…" Yuna got cut off by Rikku covering Yuna's mouth with her hand to quieten her.

Rikku moved towards the group. "Thank you. It was **my** entire job" Rikku said in a proud tone of voice.

Hey, no it wasn't hic It was thanks to Yuna!" Auron answered between 'hics' of drunkness.

Rikku bent towards Auron. "SSSHHHH! I'm trying to earn all my respect points back from Paine!" Rikku begged Auron, as she knew that she really didn't have many left.

I heard that!" Paine shouted to Rikku. "And now you you've ended up with no respect points!" Paine put out a finger to Rikku in a 0 shape.

Ooooohhhh! Poopie!" Rikku stomped on the ground. Everyone laughed, but were all cut off by Lulu.

"I'm just gonna check on little Vidina." Lulu said to Wakka and went into her's and Wakka's house.

Hey Yuna, you should check on Tidus, ya?" Wakka spoke to Yuna.

Ok." TYuna naswered back. She got up and walked towards her and Tidus' house. Yuna was welcomed by a bare chested Tidus.

Who is it and Wadda want?" Tidus asked in a little annoyance. He hopped it wasn't Rikku coming to annoy him again.

It's just me Tidus."Yuna answered with a little laugh. She was feeling a little flushed by the bareness of Tidus' chest. She started to blush as Tidus rolled over to greet Yuna's wondering eyes.

What you blushing at then?" Tidus asked Yuna with a little mischieve in his eyes.

Oh… nothing!" Yuna lied. She started to talk to herslef in her mind. "He's quite nice with his top off. And yet I've seen him with his top off loads off times, but still I get excited about it."

You still blushing about how cute I am?" Tidus said looking at her with a goofy smile.

well…" Yuna began but was cut off, by Tidus patting the spot next to him, on their bed. She smiled at him.

Come and sit next to me." Tidus calle dover to Yuna. Yuna walked over and sat right next to him. "They still laughing at me?" Tidus continued talking but now was waiting to hear in an answer of 'yes.'

They've stopped a little now. Their mostly laughing at Rikku now!" Yuna said with a bright smile on her face and laughed a little at her cousin.

Good she deserved it! Besides, it's your fault I scre... I mean yelled." Tidus pointed at Yuna and pouted.

Sorry, I didn't expect you to…um… " Yuna started while Tidus looked at her curiously "yell" Yuna finished her sentence, trying not to hurt his feelings..

Oh well. It doesn't matter. I still love you, more than anything in the whole of Spira" Tidus smiled at her brightly. Yuna defiantly liked that comment. Tidus leaned in for the kiss as Yuna complied with his actions.

Yuna slightly broke the kiss. "I love you too!"

Tidus smiled and they kissed for a while and they fell asleep in each others arms. Morning came and Rikku bursted in and was stopped still at the cute scene in front of her.

Ahhhhhh! How cute!" Rikku swang her body round a little. Tidus a woke at the al bhed's high pitched voice, who was still annoyed at her for last night.

Get out my house Rikku!" Tidus yelled at her and pointed at the door.

Hey mister, it's not just your house, it's also Yuna's too, got it!" Rikku corrected him with a cocky smile. Yuna woke up at the two clawing at each other.

You two still at each other?" Yuan asked annoyed, but thought that there wasn't much point in actually asking.

I'm not at Tidus, he's at me!" Rikku again corrected, pointing at Tidus.

Go away Rikku, unless you want another flying lesson!" Tidus said and smiled wickedly at Rikku, thinking that he really wanted to give her another lesson.

Tidus! What do you want anyway Rikku?" Yuna yelled at both of them, wanting them to stop. While wondering why Rikku had to ruin the morning, if she knew Tidus would still be annoyed with her.

It's Christmas day! Everyone's waiting around the tree for" Rikku jumped for joy and swang her arms in the air..

We'll be there in a minute!" Yuna replied to Rikku. Rikku left and Yuna sat up next to Tidus. "Merry Christmas Tidus!" Yuna gives him a kiss on the neck. The kiss tickled Tidus' neck and he pushed his head down against Yuna's head to stop the tickle.

Same back" Tidus finally spoke back to her and smiled. They both got dressed quickly as everyone was waiting for them, they darted outside towards the tree.

Merry Christmas Everyone!" Nooj yelled to everyone, while Leblanc was clung around his neck.

Everyone except Nooj replied back "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Everyone started to open their presents. Tidus gave Yuna a little necklace, knowing that he had a bigger surprise for her later and finally Tidus could open the present he had been spying on yesterday.

Yes a new Blitzball and sword!" Tidus yelled happily and pumped his fist in the air.

"Wow, this necklace is beautiful!" Yuna looked at the necklace Tidus had given her and thanked him.

At lunchtime everyone was sitting at the big table near the tree. They had set up the table with loads and loads of food (so Tidus was defiantly happy!) While everyone sat down, Tidus ran to his house to get something, then came back and sat down next to Yuna and unfortunately Rikku.

Tidus stood up and tapped his glass to get everybodys attention, but he hit the glass too hard with the spoon and the glass broke in his hand. Everybody looked at him. Tidus thought, to not be embarrased again he'll just carry on, not paying too much to the now brocken glass "To the best Christmas ever!"

(Everyone raised there's to Tidus' rejoicing. After the food, Tidus to move and reached into his pocket and kneeled down beside Yuna and took her hand, while everyone were watching)

Tidus continued to talk.Yuna, I have something to ask you. Yuna we have lost and then found each other again, I love you so much more then anything else, even more than Blitzball (Hears a chuckle from a few people) So Yuna I don't ever wanna lose you again, so will you make me even happier, by marrying me?

OF CORSE I WILL!" Yuan yelled in delight and Tidus puts the ring on Yuna's ring finger and they hugged and kissed eachother, while everyone congratulated them.

Baralairaised his own glass "To a marvellous couple!" Everyone toasts to the Christmas and the new soon to be married couple.

THE hic END! hic Auron said in a drunken mood, again!

Tidus looked over to Auron. Who are you talking to Auron?"

Oh hic um… no …hic one! Auron continued, not even knowing who he was talking to either.

You know I haven't said anything in this story!" ormi started to moan.

That's because the writer doesn't like you, you idiot! Happy now?" Logos answered that queston for him in a great mood.

No not really! But it is her story after all. So I'll live with it, I suppose!" ormi sighed unhappily and slumoed down on the ground.

Logos is right! I don't like him at all! Plus I didn't have room to put him in. HaHa! **MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


End file.
